


Riding a Wolf

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elven warrior named Telkarnith Chelseer has many adventures throughout his lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the earliest version of the Telkarnith story. It has since been rewritten as [Blood and Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/501799).

Generations ago, a boy named Varmilot Chelseer was born of Zarnith and Tevriel in the year 4196. He was a beautiful elven child, born of the Dragon's Blood. Upon his head grew a mass of tousled jet black hair. His eyes were bright blue, suggesting an ancestor of human blood, though there was none. He was fair of skin, and more than often fair of speech.

Like all others of his line in recent times, Varmilot was born in Wishingsdale. Raised among the fields and the hills of Rascalanse, he, his younger brother Kior, and his sister Kaymellor came to love their home. But Varmilot was unsated with his life there, so when he recieved his first steed at the age of seven in the year 4203, he set out from his home into the great world beyond. His parents did nothing to stop him.He traveled first south on his steed Sarhinor. It wasn't long before he could see the Dreäwk Cliffs towering above him. The first night out of Wishingsdale he spent in the shadow of the Cliffs.

The next morning, he woke to a glimmer of sunlight peeking through a gap in the Impassible Pillars, cutting the night into dawn like a golden sword. Wispy white cirrus clous rifted the sky like long flags. Long flag sword, thought the boy, Telkarnith. Long flag sword in Zarhian was Telkarnith. He called himself that ever after.

Telkarnith Chelseer rode eastward then, following the looming and ominous Dreäwk Cliffs. The Cliffs here were more jagged and broken than the western ones. These had been racked by earthquakes long forgotten. The source of this destruction and torture lay within view now: the little-known Thorndelle Fault.

It was this beaten path that Telkarnith now took. He rode on his faithful steed into the rough pass of the Thorndelle Fault, the only known way though the Dreäwk Cliffs. The moment he touched the path, he entered the land of Hlaya, leaving for the first time the land of his childhood. It was like prematurely becoming a man.

The passage became easier later on, where the earth was dry and cracked, begging for moisture. Then the sands of Hlaya swept in, endless dunes like a beach without a coast. Sarhinor had trouble keeping his footing in these trackless sands. Telkarnith guided him more to the left, where the rocky peaks of the Pillars protruded from the dunes. Sarhinor obidiently and eagerly stumbled over to the rocky terrain near the mountains.

Boy and horse traveled along the southern mountains of the Thorndelles for three days before anything interesting happened. It was then that he saw a seagull soar overhead. Telkarnith became curious, so he dismounted Sarhinor and clambered up to the top of a rise. It was from this vantage point that he got his first real look at the countryside.

First, he looked east, the direction of the sunrise, dawn, and life forthcoming. Below him, he saw the mountains fading to a dry riverbed before rising into mountains again. He saw the desert of Hlaya stretching on endlessly beyond them.

Then he turned north, toward his homeland. He saw, amidst Cliffs and moutains gray, an emerald. His home Rascalanse shone like a jewel in the noonday sun. 

West, sunset's direction, there was only sand, so the boy now looked south. What he was there simultaneously startled him and awed him. Beyond the mountains, past the dunes, beneath the azure skies he saw, twinkling and sparking in the brilliant sunlight, a thing more brilliant. Like a shining child gleaming with sapphires, he knew in his heart that this was the ocean, correctly named by the elves, "valis," meaning, "shining child." From that instant forward, Telkarnith Chelseer was in love with the sea.

After several minutes of gazing at the sea, the boy scampered down to where Sarhinor was waiting for him. He mounted the stallion and continued southward. He could see the ocean by dawn of his fifth day out of Rascalanse. He reached it at sunset of the same day.

Telkarnith dismounted and stood in the incoming tide, his eyes reflecting the water's blue, foam lapping at his ankles. He laughed and ran eastward in the surf, Sarhinor dutifully prancing beside him. They eventually came to a freshwater stream that trickled down in the dry riverbed to the sea. Boy and horse eagerly drank from this water, and Telkarnith refilled his empty canteen. He then set up camp wisely distant from the waterfront. The larger moon Thondorron rose like a silver scythe.

Come dawn, Telkarnith mounted Sarhinor, and they proceeded eastward from the stream to the far line of mountains. In the outgoing tide they walked, sometimes walking, often riding, always moving. The sun was high above when they came to the mountains. Then the boy saw, huddled beneath a rocky rise and spanning to the piers by the water, a great city.

Telkarnith entered the city in foot, leading his horse. He came upon a great market, stretching across the space of several dozen square yards. There were literally hundreds of different tables set up, with people selling and buying an infinite variety of wares. Telkarnith realized that many of the people here were speaking a language other than standard Common, probably Hlayan. the boy went up to one of the tables that was selling baskets and spoke to the owner.

"Would you mind telling me what town this is, sir?" asked the boy.

"This city is Hrackston," answered the man. Telkarnith took a moment to examine the man. He was about middle-aged, and he had a thick brown beard and a mass of brown hair. The beard gave him a rough and grizzled look. He was a human.

The boy looked in his pack and realized that he was out of food. "Excuse me, sir," ventured Telkarnith, "but would you have any food? I'm out."

"Depends on who's asking," said the man in a gruff voice.

"Telkarnith Chelseer," said the boy.

"Oh, Chelseer, it it?" The boy nodded. "Well, you're a little out of your way, and I don't give food away. Do you have any money, kid?"

"No, sir."

"Then you'll have to work for it. Do you know how to make baskets?" asked the man.

"No, but I could learn, sir," replied Telkarnith.

"Then I'll show you how," the man grabbed some reeds like the ones by the stream. He showed the boy how to make baskets, and the boy understood. Soon, he was making baskets neatly and quickly on his own. That night, the man let Telkarnith stay at his house and eat dinner with his family. Telkarnith learned then that his name was Brindol Sarn.

The next morning, Telkarnith had breakfast with Brindol, his wife Denna, and his teenage son Winder. After breakfast, Winder packed up his horse Naimo to get water from the stream. Brindol asked Telkarnith to go along.

Winder and Telkarnith, riding their horses Naimo and Sarhinor, traveled the distance westward to the stream. Along the way, they had time to talk. Winder seemed to be the more talkative of the two.

"You should know I'm not as good at Common as my father is. If I don't know what a word means, I'll ask you," he began. "I'm the youngest of three children in my family. My brother Lonor is off working as a smith in Fehndarlai, and my sister Wendah is married and works as a weaver in Ruol'den-Trissa. I think I'm going to be a basket-maker like my father."

"Why?" asked Telkarnith.

Winder merely shrugged and the following pause became a failure to reply. Winder finally broke the silence by venturing, "So how old are you, kid?"

"Seven this month," responded the boy.

"Oh, really?" said Winder, "When this month?"

"The tenth."

"Wow! That's my birthday, too!" exclaimed Winder, "I just turned seventeen."

"What a coincidence," replied Telkarnith, unimpressed.

"What's that?" asked Winder, looking thoroughly puzzled.

"A coincidence? That's when two things happen at the same time by chance." Winder gave a nod of understanding.

"So I'm exactly ten years older than you by chance. Well, all of the children of Brindol were born in the summer. Wendah was born in July and Lonor in June. As for you, I think he has taken a liking to you. He isn't often this--friendly--this--" Winder searched for a word.

"Hospitable?" Telkarnith suggested.

"That's it. He isn't often this hospitable."

"So why is he being this way now?" asked the boy. "People don't usually change overnight, you know."

"I know." Winder confirmed, "But he does act like this with those he is fond of. I think he likes you. Stop!" Winder abruptly hissed. They had been traveling all morning and, from atop a hill, could now see the stream. A great number of horses now drank from its water.

"Who are they?" asked Telkarnith quietly.

"That's Redger's herd," explained Winder in a whisper. "They're wild horses that wander all across Kalor, knowing no boundries. Their leader is that silver stallion there, named Redger. I heard somewhere that he's really the Horse-God."

At the sight of Redger, Sarhinor whinnied, giving them away to the horses. Instead of attacking them, as Winder may have feared, Redger himself came up to them as if in greeting. He and Sarhinor seemed to carry on a conversation before them. The horses gave no heed to Naimo and his rider. Perhaps because Naimo was descended from human steeds alone, while Sarhinor was almost full elven. Redger also appeared to be an elven horse. When they had finished conversing, Redger turned and returned to the herd. Sarhinor followed.

"Sarhinor!" cried Telkarnith as he vainly attempted to stop his horse. As if in response, Sarhinor reared, bucking Telkarnith and the canteens off. The boy fell hard upon the ground. Winder rushed to help him. Meanwhile, Redger's herd was swiftly taking the bay stallion Sarhinor away from his owner. Sarhinor didn't even look back.

Telkarnith was hurt, physically and even a little emotionally. His left leg was broken, and he couldn't walk. Winder helped him onto the loyal Naimo, then started filling the canteens. Telkarnith paid no attention, however. His gaze was directed to the dust cloud further up the dry riverbed, all that remained to mark the passing of Redger's herd. Soon even that was gone. 

Winder returned from the stream and loaded the canteens onto Naimo. They left immediately. Winder walked beside Naimo, half-leading, half being lead. They didn't reach Hrackston until dusk. Winder told his father the entire story in Hlayan. Brindol seemed to understand.

The next morning, Telkarnith returned to making baskets. With the condition of his leg, there was little else he could do. He learned quickly the various arts of basket-making, and learned how to weave baskets of all materials, shapes, and sizes. Even after his leg healed, he stayed with the Sarns. In the weeks he spent there, he learned the customs and language of the people of Hlaya. But he remained unsated with his life, even here. So in late September, he left with the Sarns' blessing and a request to say hello to Wendah for them.

He first walked west, returning to the stream, of which he would walk by up the dry riverbed, all that remained of the mighty River Hekairahn. All through that first day, he heard the rumble of many distant hoofbeats, but he saw no sign of the horses. He knew that thy were still in the area, or had returned to the area, but none of them shawed themselves. When he reached the stream that evening, he saw only some prints in the mud where some had crossed the water. He heard hoofbeats echoing from upstream, but Redger's herd didn't show, so the boy discontently went to sleep.

At dawn, he was awakened by rushing tide and distant hoofbeats. He set out at once, following the stream and the sounds of the faraway wild horses. He walked briskly and purposefully through the valley that had once been fertile and green, he knew, in the time when the mighty river flowed hence. Brindol Sarn had said as much. He said that when he was Telkarnith's age, the mighty River Endurance, so it was called by the Rascalans, flowed majestic and blue to the sea. The Hlayan name was Hekairahn, which meant Divine Love. But when the river abruptly stopped, the desert moved in. All that remained in Hlaya of the great river was a stream.

He had made substantial progress by sunset that day. It took him five more days to reach the legendary Canyon of Ruol'den-Trissa. Here, the walls were solid rock, and the faint sounds of horses somewhere upstream was magnified. It was like thunder without the storm.

It was two days later, when he saw at last the village of Ruol'den atop a huge, flat rock. He crossed the stream without difficulty and climbed the road to the city. He reached the town of Ruol'den by late afternoon and began asking around for Wendah, daughter of Brindol Sarn. He soon found the woman.

Wendah Farmer was an attractive young woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was rich auburn and her eyes hazel. Her husband's name was Marvel Farmer, and his eyes were like two grey stones peering out from night-black hair. They had a three-year-old daughter named Donna, who took after her mother only in appearance, and was like her father in all other ways.

The Ruol'den-Trissan family greeted him warmly and openly. Telkarnith was welcomed into their home, perhaps in hopes of teaching Donna "a thing or two." And, while teaching her courage and ambition, he learned pity and compassion. The Farmers were filled with it. Along with that, Wendah taught the boy how to weave. That family touched his heart like no other had, but he later thought that it was Donna that had. He became quite fond of her, and knew that this fondness would last even long after he left Ruol'den-Trissa.

He stayed with them only until spring, when he heard again the ring of hoofbeats in the canyon. It had been a bitter winter. Upon their parting in March, Wendah gave Telkarnith a new cloak and wished him well on his journey. She said that anytime he wished to return, he would be more than welcome in Ruol'den-Trissa.

It was March seventh that he set out, and he followed the distant beats of the horses. By morning of the next day, he had reached the end of the canyon, and now entered a smaller canyon that was filled with thorn vines. There was a narrow path through it, made by the horses. When he emerged, he saw a tunnel leading left, in the direction of his home. To his right, the path lead down into Hannaderres. Before him rose a peak that was blocked by myriad rocks. A few streams poked their way through the stones and flowed down, rushing to the sea in any way they could.

Which way would he go? Would he return home through the tunnel, or continue his journey into Hannaderres? As if in answer, he heard the hoofbeats to his right, in Hannaderres. He knew then which way he would go. 

Telkarnith traveled through the vast green forests of Hannaderres and eventually to the city of Fehndarlai.

He stayed awhile with Winder's brother Lonor before moving on again. The boy had finally come to realize that his wanderlust might never be appeased, so he set out to indulge it in any way he could.

* * *

**Inheritance of the Zarnith**

It is traditional for each new descendant of the Chelseer line to receive their first steed at age 7, and to inherit the Zarnith, the Song-Sword forged long ago by Songblade Chelseer I, at age 13, the age of the beginning of maturity. Sometimes this was done through great ceremonies, but more often it was done informally.

Tevriel, mother of Telkarnith, was a beautiful elfin maid with tresses black as night and eyes as grey as dawn. Her ancesters were from Celevia, and, though long removed, children of her line were taught to speak Tevric at a very young age. In that language, her name meant Melody. Unlike her husband, Songblade Chelseer III, Tevriel was often kind and gentle, while Songblade was harsh and gruff. Telkarnith had returned home three weeks before his 13th birthday in the year 4209, but Zarnith was away on business to Fehndarlai. 

He had left the Zarnith in Wishingsdale, for his son when he returned. "If he returns." On the day of Telkarnith's birthday, his coming of age, it fell to Tevriel to present the Zarnith to him. The only reason she was able to do this was because she was of the Dragon's Blood herself.

She lead the boy to a cellar beneath the Chelseer house. He could not recall ever entering that room before, so he assumed that he had not. In the back of the room stood a chest of cherry wood, locked with unrusting, gleaming, silver locks. There were many other things in the room beside, but this chest was what Tevriel directed him to. She brought out a small silver key, and used it to open the locks. Then she opened the chest.

The first thing Telkarnith saw within the chest was a sword in a leather scabbard that sat upon a cushion of velvet. His father had left it there for he had no use of it, though Telkarnith had already proven that he did, instead. Telkarnith examined the sword and its scabbard closely, but neither was adorned. The sheath was just plain leather, and the hilt was undecorated gold. The boy turned the scabbard over and found some writing upon it, though he knew very little of the language in which it was written.

"What does this say, mother?" asked the boy.

"The runes say, 'Let one who wields Zarnith be of strong mind and will, and sword shall never fail him. Else his fate is woven foolish and his death is nigh.' The language is that of High Magic, more often called Tinean. Few know it these days."

"Is there anything else written there?"

"There is a warning about non-elves drawing the blade, and about non-Chelseers, and also about cowards, but I don't think any of those apply to you, my son. It also warns 'If sword be given freely to one non-elf or non-Chelseer, sword will fail him if he has no power. But if that non-elf or non-Chelseer is not coward and has power, sword will trust in him and flare golden.' I don't entirely understand that passage, but I hope you may."

Telkarnith looked carefully at the runes, but he understood only a few of the words. Then he drew the sword, and found more runes upon the blade itself. Tevriel watched him try to decipher the runes, and he seemed to understand a little by comparing them to the ones on the scabbard. At last he asked her to translate them.

"The runes read, 'Thou who wield Zarnith alone know its power, but Zarnith, like all others, is two-edged sword. If thou art of great power and strength, and not coward, thou shalt see Zarnith in its full might.'"

Telkarnith held the sword aloft, and said, "Meet thy new master, Zarnith. I shall wield thee well." He then sheathed the sword and had his mother girded on him. "Farewell, my mother. Until we chance to meet again."

"Good-bye, my son. And good luck."

With those words, Telkarnith left the house of the Chelseers and was in Hannaderres before dusk.

* * *

**The Rhondar Capital**

Half a year after receiving the Zarnith, during late February of 4210, Telkarnith arrived in Trinketon on the Doralis-Hannaderres border. It was technically neutral territory, but was often beseiged by stray Doralisian tribes. Telkarnith was unfortunate enough to be there when the city was attacked by the Calicka tribe.

Shouts rose up outside the Blue Zephyl Inn where Telkarnith Chelseer was staying. The boy was awakened from a restless sleep by the innkeeper Zenith Suncatcher shaking him. 

"What's going on?" cried Telkarnith.

"Calickans! Run while you still can!" shouted Zenith as he ran on to the next room.

"What's a Calickan?" wondered Telkarnith as he strapped on his sword and grabbed his light pack. The shouts outside grew fearful and intense. He could hear the clashing of steel on steel. The boy rushed out of the room and worked his way down the hallway to the back exit. 

As he opened the back door to the Blue Zephyl Inn, a few arrows barely missed his head and embedded themselves into the wall behind him. Telkarnith reached for the Zarnith, but a rush of attackers suddenly swept past him into the inn. Telkarnith fell unconscious where he stood.

He would have been taken for dead if a few members of the Rhondar tribe had not entered the city to look for survivors. They found him there and, seeing that he was alive, carried him to their camp just north of the city. 

When he woke, it was twilight, the last rays of sunlight creeping away behind the ocean to the west. A young man was standing over him. "You're finally awake. Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better."

He handed the boy a bowl of hot broth, which Telkarnith eagerly accepted, and went off into a tent. He glanced about for a spoon, and, not finding one, drank the broth straight from the bowl. He found it soothing and delicious. When the broth was finished, the youth emerged from the tent and spoke to Telkarnith.

"My name is Nask Rhonathroh."

"Telkarnith Chelseer," said the boy.

"Telkarnith Chelseer, huh?" repeated Nask, mulling over the words. "I've heard more than a few stories about the Chelseer house, but it seems there are fewer stories made now since the death of Delmilot Chelseer. I hope you're an exeption. Are your stories being written yet?"

"As yet, I have participated in few."

"I'm from the tribe of the Rhondar. We are bitter enemies of the Calickans. They have driven us from our homes and claimed them as their own. We have been trying to muster an army to help us dislodge them from our home city, Talbrantis, but there remain too few Rhondar left to fight them. We have suggested spying, but none yet skilled have been found."

"I could help you," offered Telkarnith, eager for adventure. "Where is this Talbrantis?"

"On the cliffs of the Mountains of Doralis, just out of the reach of the Telfold Alliance. It's to the northeast of here."

The Rhondar and Telkarnith stole northeast toward Talbrantis. Telkarnith, Nask, and his sister Yilanna, snuck into the city of Talbrantis.

"If we kill the Calickan chieftain," Nask told then, "the others of the tribe will be forced to crown a new one. They'll be disorganized without a leader, since he gives orders in case of something surprising occuring. But, if the chieftain is slain in fair combat with an opponant, the winner will say who will be the new chieftain, whether the one he appoints is Calickan or not."

"And that's where I come in," Telkarnith commented. "Don't worry, Nask. I won't let you down. Which way to the chieftain?"

* * *

**The Winter Ride**

Telkarnith is 14. It is the Long Winter of 4210. Telkarnith was in the newly won Talbrantis. It is too cold outside to go anywhere. The entire continent is stilled under feet of snow. Telkarnith is worried about his father. Songblade would stop at nothing to tend his crops.

One day, he got a sharp pain in his mind. He screamed with the agony. Then, but a few minutes later, he felt another. "Father! Kaymellor!" he was shouting. The Rhondar tried to comfort him, but he was blind to all but the pain.

He rushed out to his snow wolf Helkhar, the Tevric word for winter. (Tevriel had wanted him to learn Tevric and he was learning it at the time. After the ride, he discontinued his lessons.) He rode over the frozen plains and forests and hills, all day, all night, his swift motion alone keeping him warm and keeping him alive.

"Father!" he cried again and again. "Sister!" he cried as well. His anguish was as fire in his blood, infuriating every desire to slay those who had slain his kinfolk.

Onward and onward, his heart pulsing with anger and love, through the driving wind that he couldn't feel any longer, he rode. Day and night, through the endless blizzard, Helkhar and his rider seemed untiring.

But when he arrived back in Wishingsdale, he learned that it was not the Flylanders responsible for their deaths, but the cold of winter itself.

* * *

**Donna and Penthelnor**

Donna is 12. It is a year from the death of Telkarnith's father and sister. Telkarnith is 15. The year is 4211.

Donna meets gold-red dragon Penthelnor, grandson of Scregor. He lives in the cliffs of Dalizar, apart from the Wind-Riders, who are either unaware or indifferent.

* * *

**The Kanath Island incident**

Telkarnith is fully grown by now, 24 years old. The year is 4220.

Telkarnith is sailing toward Albrynnia on the Hlayan ship Southstar. He is going to explore there, and possibly lead recolonization if all goes well.

A hurricane suddenly hits the ship. They try and fail to return to Hlaya before its too late. The ship is shattered, and most on board are killed. Telkarnith survived only by grabbing onto a chest of wine and floating to the nearest island. He wakes, finding himself stranded on a desert island. He learns its location by looking up at the stars after the storms had passed. He dubs the island Kanath Island, after the star that shone directly above it.

He accidently pricks his finger on a broken wine bottle. Telkarnith peels off a label of a wine bottle and writes a message in his own blood, "HELP Kanath Island Varmilot" His only hope is that Donna or one of his parents finds the message and sends help. Those are the only people who know what his true name was. He knew that he had many enemies in the world, and that they would be after him if he had used his common name on the message. He puts the message in an empty wine bottle and sends it north, wishing it well on its journey, because it needs it.

On the coast of Hlaya just west of Hrackston, Donna and her uncle Winder were walking slowly. Their bare feet touched the clean golden sand and appreciated it. Suddenly, Winder spotted a bright object next to the water. "What is this?" he said as he approached it. He found that it was a bottle, with some paper inside of it.

"A message in a bottle," said Donna. "Read it, Winder."

Winder carefully removed the paper from the wine bottle and unrolled it to see the message. "Its written in Common, but the message is very simple. 'Help Kanath Island Varmilot. Who do you suppose Varmilot is, Donna?"

"Telkarnith! Varmilot is Telkarnith's real name. He must be in trouble. Where is Kanath Island?"

"I have never heard an island by that exact name, but I know there is a star named Kanath. It's south of here, and is in that direction at midnight." He pointed southward.

"Telkarnith was sailing to Albrynnia. Do you think his ship may have wrecked, like on a reef or in a storm?"

"Considering the southern seas, it is probable," sighed Winder.

"Telkarnith must mean that the island he's at is directly below Kanath at midnight or something. Come on, Winder. I suggest that we go to the docks at Hrackston to see if they had any records there, or if any survivors of the wreck made it back to Kalor."

Winder agreed, and the raced back along the beach to the city.

They set sail on the ship Northwind to Kanath Island. 

They hit a storm similar to the one that stranded Telkarnith. 

The sails are ripped and the oars broken. 

They suddenly find the island and pluck Telkarnith off it. 

Donna and Winder gather all the cloaks and sheets and sew them together. They take this makeshift sail and attach it to the mast.

For a moment, it looked as though the whipping northwind was going to rip the makeshift sail. But Donna's stitches held, and the sail billowed as it should. Soon, the northwind was taking them far from Kanath Island.

"Good-bye, Kanath Island!" called Donna into the wind.

"And good riddance," added Telkarnith.

* * *

**The Marriage of Telkarnith**

Telkarnith is 24. The year is 4221.

A beautiful elven maiden dancing out from the eaves of the forest of Rascalanse. The winter snows carpeted the ground, but the elven maid barely made footprints as she lightly danced toward him.

Telkarnith, as the heir of the Chelseer line, knows that he must continue that line through elven children. 

He and Donna also have a child, though, named Sarrilmilot, but called Sarril Farmer to hide his lineage.

Sarril had hair as black as night and cat-eyes, one amber, one blue.

Telkarnith married Thalayal Deliathar in the April of 4221. His first child was Sharmilot Shaznith, born in April of 4225. Then were Lahnmilot, in May of 4229, then Terimilot in March of 4233.

* * *

**The War Between Hannaderres and Unar**

Telkarnith is 27, the year 4223.

Telkarnith is strategist for Hannaderres. He greatly helps their cause and possibly Hannaderres would have fallen if it were not for him.

* * *

**Westraldine, Citadel of Unar**

Telkarnith is 41, the year 4238.

He is sent on a spying mission to Unar.

Donna, Winder, and Telkarnith are on Unar. There is a black cat seen often wandering the citadel at Westraldine. "There's that cat again!" They suspect something odd about the cat.

Winder falls into a hidden passageway. 

Donna meets the vampire Vadrak and he makes her a vampire.

Telkarnith learns of this. He is extremely startled, and his sword is flung by Vadrak into the ground. He cannot get it loose. He draws a knife but cannot bring himself to harm Donna, vampire or not. The cat sits under a table, watching them in apparent amusement.

He runs to the high tower in desperation. He climbs onto a turret and looks out over the stretching sea. The eastern sky is beginning to turn grey. Donna appears at the top of the stairs. She runs toward Telkarnith.

"Donna," he managed to speak. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump."

"Telkarnith!" cried Donna, somehow finding her own voice. She stops suddenly, not wishing to lose her Telkarnith.

Vadrak appears, but Donna won't let him pass her. 

"Go!" shouted Telkarnith. "Go now, for even as I speak, the sun rises!"

Donna's love for Telkarnith prevails, and she flees the tower.

Vadrak runs in fear for his own life. Vadrak may have taken Telkarnith's sword, but it is the golden swords of the sun which have infinitely more power. The wispy clouds fly in the blue air like flags of peace. 

He steps away from the turret, relieved.

He feels a need to recover the Zarnith, being a relic of his family far older and more powerful than he.

Creeping down the stairs, he finds a loose board and climbs down into it.

He is in a secret passageway.

He finds his way to a hallway beside the magic room.

He narrowly avoids discovery by Vadrak, who is carrying a dimly glowing sphere. The hidden door to the wizard room is ajar. He enters and peers out from behind a curtain.

The room stands empty. The Zarnith remained thrust blade downward into the floor.

Telkarnith again attempts to free his sword.

He cannot free the blade, so he looks through the bookshelves to see if there is anything useful there.

The black cat watches him, but he does not see it.

One book catches his attention, and he draws it forth from the shelf to get a better look at it.

"Spells and Enchantments for Beginners."

He flips through the book until he finds a spell that he thinks can free his precious sword.

He casts the spell, and the floor opens beneath him, sending both him and the Zarnith down to a cellar room.

The cat seems to laugh and creeps off.

He recovers his blade and sheathes it. He places the book in his pack.

Telkarnith uses a light spell to help find his way about the tunnels under the Citadel.

He locates Winder and tells him what happened to Donna.

"Oh, dear Donna!" weeped Winder. 

"We have to do something, Winder," insisted Telkarnith.

"Well, all the old stories say that the only way to free her from the evil is to kill the vampire that made her that way."

"And how might that be accomplished?"

"A stake through the heart or exposure to sunlight."

"A funny sight we'd be chasing after a vampire with stakes trying to get him into sunlight," mused Telkarnith.

"Well, I heard he needs to sleep in a coffin."

"If we aren't careful, we'll be sleeping in coffins."

* * *

**The death of Telkarnith**

The year is 4242, Telkarnith is 46.

Shaznith Chelseer arrived at the island in response to his father's telepathic cry for help. The firstborn child of Telkarnith Chelseer wandered the catacombs until he suddenly heard the clashing of steel and thunder of magic. He raced forward into darkness. He arrived at the battleroom just in time to see his father's lifeless form crumple to the ground.

Angered, Shaznith took up the magic sword that was his by blood and by right. Vadrak, the vampire minion of Falad, stood terrified. He was drained of strength from his long struggle with Telkarnith and knew he could not possibly win a fight against Shaznith. He summoned the power for a cloud spell and vanished into the depths of the tunnels.

Shaznith chased after him, finding him fleeing deeper into the catacombs. Using the power of the Zarnith, the Chelseer drove Vadrak into the deepest depths of the Citadel of Unar. With the magic of the sword, he sealed the vampire into a chamber in the heart of Unar, where he would remain so long as there was one who wielded the Zarnith for the powers of good.


End file.
